Jurassic park: Life change
by NNNiemi
Summary: Crashed on the most dangerous island in worlds history and in the hands of a crazy scientist, changes is bound to happen in the lives of the survivors. a raptor transformation story
1. Arrival

**Jurassic park: Life change**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic park at all, but i sort of own everything you don't recognize from the movies or books.**

Authors note: This is my first fiction, tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1: arrival**

Screams came from everywhere. The young man sitting in the waiting hall for his plane jumped up from his seat as he herd the screams all around him. Men as well as women and children was running for the exits screaming for there lives. Close following them was histories most feared hunters, claws and teeth already bloody from the victims they had killed. Agonizing scrams was heard from the humans that the dinosaurs jumped on to and putted there killing claw into the helpless peoples flesh. It was a massacre. The raptors, as they was had no remorse and killed everyone they got there claws into. Men women and children was slathered as animals when the creatures made there ravaging. Some of the humans made it to the exits but the beasts was in tight pursuit.

The young man had sens long seen the outcome of running and was trying to hide under the benches in the airport waiting hall. He lay there as still and quiet as he could hoping that the raptors would see him as dead and just pass by. Unfortunately two of the beasts stayed behind the main group killing of screaming and wounded humans that had not been killed compliantly. The young man saw as one of the creatures ripped pieces from a man still screaming for help, his screams died out shortly after as his life faded away. The raptor ate the flesh quickly and proceeded to it's next victim. Soon enough the hall was almost quiet. The bloody killing claws made a clicking sound as they touched the stone floor. Somewhere close by there was a women quietly crying, the clicking sound went past where the man was laying, slowly closing in to where the girl was. The hall was compliantly quiet after the scream from the now dead girl died out. Only the clicking of the killing claws could be heard. The clicking soon died out as the creature left the room. The man stayed down on the floor for some time, waiting... slowly he stood up. Blood and corpses lay everywhere around him. He heard a shriek from behind him obviously coming from one of the raptors, they had tricked him. One had stayed behind as a trap when the other left making it seem they both had left. A scram came from the man as he felt the claws in his back. The light started fading as his life slowly disappeared.

* * *

The young man woke up from his sleeping on the airport bench. He slowly stood up, looking around he could see nothing, not a soul could be seen, the hall was compliantly quiet. He slowly started walking down one of the corridors leading to a different hall. His heart started raising in his chest and he froze to the ground as he heard clicking sound coming from behind him. Slowly he turned around as the clicking had stopped. There 20 meters in front of him stood a raptor staring at him. Whit a shriek the beast throw himself towards the young man. The man turned around and started running down the hall towards a glass door. He opened it fast and closed it behind him, puffing out he stood there keeping the door closed. O shit he shouted as the raptor jumped throw the window and drilled it's claws into the chest of the man.

* * *

The young man woke up whit a start. He was sitting on a bench in the airport of Brasilia. His heart was beating fast and he was sweating really much. The waiting hall was full of waiting people, waiting for there flight.

He felt a nip on his arm, he snatched back. "yes, at least you are awake" his 14 year old sister teased him. "people have been watching you for some time now, good that you are awake now Jack I think our plane has arrived."

"thank you Anna for not waking me up earlier", Jack said whit sarcasm in his tone. "you saw I had a bad dream".

"Yeah, but it was really fun seeing you having your nightmare" She responded. "weren't it Ella?"

"I have to say that it was a little fun" the third sibling said.

Before Jack could say anything there was a call in the speakers: All passengers flying to Los Angeles please go to gate five for boarding, flight 472 to Los Angeles now boarding.

"that's us" Anna happily said. They all stood up and grabbed there handbags and walked up to the now forming line.

The three siblings was returning home now after there two week long stay in Brasilia They had visited there father that had got an good job down there that he could not say no to, there father had been there for about half a year and had almost a year left before he could return home. Now the three siblings was returning home to Los Angeles where there mother was waiting for them. Jack was the eldest of the small group, 19 years old and he had the responsibility for his siblings. He was a real women magnet whit his curly black hair and well build body but still he was smart enough to be high up in his classes.

Ella was next, she had turned 18 over the summer and was a beauty to look on. It wasn't long sens she had bean very ugly whit pimples all over her face. She had been the schools bully doll for a long time, but now almost everyone was envious of her good looks. She was the smartest of the group and had a fit body due to the fact that she had practiced gymnastics for a long time, even if she wasn't in the top it was a good way to keep the body in fit shape. She had long strait blond hair, at the ends it turned to a more black color.

Lastly there was Anna she had yet to turn 15. Her face was a mess big red pimples all over her face, she had shoulder long brown hair. Surly she would turn out well in the end but at the moment she followed in her elder sisters footsteps and was teased. She had some friends but mostly hold herself to herself and books.

The three boarded the plane and got to there seats. As the plane was in he air it was almost full whit about 150 people on board. Non of the siblings was afraid of flying but that would soon change.

* * *

Two hours later:

the plane was shaking violently. The seat belt sign was on over there heads. "Please return to your seats and put your seat belt on" the captains voice was heard in the speakers. "It will be a hard ride thru this stoooooooooorrrrrrmmmmm" he hadn't ended his sentence before the plane started to fall downwards after the engines had stopped working. The people that had yet to put there seat belts on flew up from there seat. Suitcases where flying all over the place, hitting people. Below the plane was a large island, the craft was falling towards it. Before it could crash into the ground the captains got control over the airplane and started to level out. But it was to late the plane crashed into the trees leaving fallen trees after it as it slide on the ground. The forward compartment was compliantly wreaked. Slowly survivors made it out from what was left of the plane not knowing that they was on one of the most dangerous places on earth. Only 30 of the 150 passengers would survive the night.

* * *

**A.N:** **The raptors mentioned looks like the one's in the movies. I won't say that they are velociraptors as that would be wrong, therefore i will only refer to them as raptors. **


	2. Change: for better or for worse

**Life change**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park content but rest is mine...**

**A.N: well second chapter, hopefully you will enjoy it **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: change for better or worse**

_who thought we could survive two month on this god forsaken island, not me at least_, Jack thought for himself. Somehow the three siblings had survived this far. After the crash Jack had tried to help as meany as possible out of of the plane but a fire had spread and burnt many in. soon after he had

given up on getting more out there had been a terrifying roar and a t-Rex had burst out from the woods around them. Everyone run as fast they saw the beast, they lost 12 people to the Rex. As the people survived the Rex attack took a brake there was another attack by creatures later identified as Deinonychus those ho survived the direct attack climbed up the trees. As the sun came back up there was only 30 people left alive some had bleed to death 1 had fallen down in his sleep. 3 days later the group had found a security bunker. Well there they where only 15 left, 9 had died of different dinosaur attacks and 6 had decided to go another way obviously unhappy whit the current leader.

The leader, he's name James, was an ex ranger. He knew how to survive in the wild and appointed himself leader. Only thing was that he wasn't the best leader there is and meany fights had started amongst the survivors due to the fact that everyone was tired and hungry. He was also sort of a coward.

Now two month after the crash only seven of us is still alive. Two had died of an infection in there wounds, one had died by an unknown disease, one had been murdered by a fellow man accused for stealing food. He had stolen food but they still throw out the murderer from the bunker whit some food.

A week ago three people had gone out on a scouting mission looking for food or another shelter due to the dwindling food supplies, they had never returned. They had one rifle of the three that they had found in the bunker.

Further more they now knew where they where, on Isla sorna , site B, one of Ingens islands where they had crated dinosaurs by cloning old DNA, they understood that something must have gone wrong because the expiration date on the food was mostly passed. They now knew about the different dinosaur that lurked in the forest, they had also found three rifles whit extra magazine and a map showing the gigantic island they now was on.

* * *

Now the food was almost out and the 7 survivors was starting to get hungry due to the now strict ransoming

"we need to find a new place to stay and that fast or we will most likely starve within a week" Jack said at the meeting the survivors had about the low food supplies.

"yeah, but can we leave the safety of the bunker, we know what's out there." one of the survivors said named bill.

" we can't stay here ether brother" Madelen said, another survivor. The dissuasion continued for more then 10 minutes

James that had been sitting a long time finely spoke up. "we leave for this building today, any protests?" He said as he pointed at a big building closest to there location, named Laboratory. As no one said anything he left the meeting saying," good, pack your things, we leave at once. "

Half an hour later the group of 7 left the bunker heading north east. The group walked in silence whit James and a gun first and bill whit the second rifle last. They had walked an hour and now they only had to pass a big field and then a small forest and they would arrive at the destination. The group stopped at the forest clearing before entering the big plain.

"Wooooow look at all those dinosaurs, there has to be at least 200 animals here. Anna said. "are they all herbivores" she then asked anxiously.

"I do believe so" Ella slowly answered

"What a beautiful sight, Madelen" slowly added.

"Indeed". Ben said

Out on the plain there was plenty different species of dinosaurs, the mighty Brachiosaurus slowly walked towards a water hole, big herds of Corythosaurus pickled the grass. Gallimimuses run around each other. Some triceratops was laying in the grass half asleep, there was plenty more species that they had hard recognizing. They sat there looking at the magnificent sight for half an hour.

"We should keep moving" James finely said and the company was off again.

They walked thru the high grass carefully not to spoke any of the creature around them. As they had passed midways a terrifying roar came from the forest and a t-Rex was coming running towards them. All animals around them was gripped by panic and started running, some was heading strait towards the group

"Run" Jack shouted. The humans was running as fast as they could and had to navigate thru the panicking dinosaurs.

"Ahhhh"... Madelen yelled as she fell to the ground after stumbled over something.

Bill quickly turned around trying to help his sister. He got to her and was getting her up but in the same moment a corythosaurus came running and they got mashed under the gigantic body. After some difficulty the rest of the group made it to to the forest. Anna started crying when the group stopped to catch there breath.

Without saying anything the group continued thru the forest making hast as the compound closed in. soon enough they could see the fence surrounding the destination.

A scream of agony came from Ben as he was lifted into the air in the maw of an allosaurus.

"Move" James shouted as he took aim and fired a shot, hitting the allosaurus in the eye, it roared in agony and let go of Ben's lifeless body. Two more shots was fired before the scrams of James was heard threw the jungle. He siblings was almost at the fence gate as they heard the scram. They opened the gate fast and closed it behind them, there was a laud bang as the allisaurus hit the fence whit it's body. It was not that the bang of breaking but the bang of and electric outburst. The allosaurus jumped back as he felt the electricity. Hissing loudly before leaving towards the forest where he would eat his kill. The door behind the trio opened loudly and they jumped by fright. There at the entrance a tall and slim man stood in lab coat.

"O my where did you come from?" the man asked nicely. "you most be starving, came, came... I will see to it that you get some food, and then I will call for a chopper to get you home" Before the trio could say anything the man went back in. unsure of what to do the group slowly followed. They fallowed the man thru many corridors until they found themselves in a dining hall. Stay here and I will get you something to eat" the man said as he left thru a double door leading to what seemed like a kitchen. 5 minuets later he re emerged accompanying two gigantic men carrying various of dishes.

"don't be afraid" the slim man said as he saw the fright in Annas face. "this is Bill and Bull" he said as he pointed at the men. "they are here for... security. Now eat up you most surly be starving".

"Who might we thank for the hospitality?" Jack asked before the slim man could exit the room.

The man stopped at the doors and answered:" call me Frank, Dr. Frank" whit that he left.

"Look an all this food" Ella said "wonder how he got all of this and what he is doing on this island. You can't possibly be living here willingly can you?"

"I don't know sis but we can ask when he comes back" jack answered and whit that they started eating.

"this is really good" Anna said as she put more food into her mouth.

"indeed" Ella said sleepishly "I'm full" The trio all felt very sleepy all of a sudden, like if the food had contained some type of sleeping drug. Before Jack fell asleep he saw the door open and Dr. Frank enter whit a grin on his face.

Jack slowly came back into consciousness. He found himself restrained to a bed in a all white room. He tried to fight the restrains but couldn't brake loose. Soon he noticed that he no longer was alone in the room, the drug he had been given had started to lessen in his blood.

"what are you doing to me" Jack shouted frustratingly.

"you'll see in time" Franks voice came as an answer.

"why are you doing this, let me go!"

"scientific reasons, and no"

Slowly Frank took forth a big syringe and filled it whit a white partly silver glowing substance.

"what's that" Jack yelled frightened.

"Oh, this? It's just nanobots, did you know that this small bastards can be used for various things. They was firstly meant to repair damaged cells in the human body but I have found so meany more uses for it. You and your sisters will be the first human subjects in my new discovery. I have programed them to change your DNA construction and replace your cells whit new ones, your brain will be intact, don't worry, but there might come some side effects like instincts. The nanobots will first multiply themselves and then move thru your body, it will probably hurt. "

"What the hell are you taking about, are you turning be into a Animal?.

"Sort of, you'll see" Frank answered as he inserted the nanobots into Jacks blood stream.

Pain erupted from where he had been inserted, moving out thru his body. Screams of agony erupted from his lips. At the meantime Frank stood by his side laughing an evil, crazy scientists laughter. The pain was to much for Jack's body and unconsciousness grabbed him.

* * *

As Jack came around he was laying on his side on the hard and cold floor. He had an odd feeling thru out his body, he tried to stand up but found he couldn't. A faint light lit up the surrounding area. He found himself in a large cage, some sort of electric look holding the gate closed. Somehow he had much wider sight like if he was looked in two different directions. He concentrated his sight strait and it felt as usual. Raising hes neck it felt longer and more flexible. Looking out from his imprisonment he found a mirror leaning against the wall. He looked where his body should be. Jack tried to scram in surprise as he saw his own reflection, but instead a roar came out from his trout. Where his body should have been a raptors now lay. The body was a light gray of color whit red stripes over the howl body. Jack lay there looking at his body for a long time, his hand had now three big and sharp claws. He saw his feet and the new longer and stronger legs. At his ankles that was now positioned a little higher then usual had a big killing claw. He now had a long tail making his length about 2,5 meter. Looking closer at his face and opening his snout he saw many sharp teeth looking back at him. Some feathers was positioned on the base of his skull. Overall his new body was really muscular, everything combined made him look like a real killing machine. He tried to say something but instead out came different roars and growls that he somehow understood as words.

Looking once more around the room he noticed five cages similar to his, in the two cages to his right there was two raptors, unconscious, but clearly alive. One of them, a little smaller then himself was a really light blueish color and the second one was was not even adult yet about 2/3 of hes size and was a snow white color. Both clearly female. Could it be that it was his sister he thought. He sniffed the air and was astonished of all the different smells he could smell. It was only a small portion of all the smell that he could recognize and relate to it source. The scent coming from the females had a nice odor but it somehow was recognized as his sisters. He left it be for now.

Once more Jack tried to stand up but failed and fell immediately back onto the floor. After several attempts he got used to the new strange body and finely got up from the floor. He tried to walk around but instead he stumbled around in his cage. After changing how he walked and training up his balance he slowly started walking more strait. Soon he noticed that the tail he had could compensate his weight differences as he walked making him walk almost perfectly. He was astonished of the flexibility hes new body had.

From a small hole in the wall a big black rat entered Jacks cage. Jack froze for a second, staring at the rat. The rat froze as he noticed the raptor. It tried to make a run for it but it was already to late. As fast as the rat had started moving, Jack had instinctively darted forward grabbing the rat in his mouth, quickly killing it. Before Jack new what he had done he had started eating the rat and he liked it.

"What the hell" he said out loud as growls and continued eating the rat.

After he had finished he lay down on the floor whit his head over his tail. He closed his eyes as he felt a little tired and soon fell asleep

* * *

a scream awoke Jack from his slumber. It was his fellow prisoner that had awoken and now he knew almost certain that it was his sister. The scream had awoken the younger sister as well and now they both screamed. After some time they quieted down and Jack enjoyed looking at the sisters

exploration of there body. They had even bigger problems then Jack in standing and fell all the time. Jack laughed quietly.

"Hello sisters" Jack said and made the his sister fall once more as they got surprised that they understood the soft growls that came from him.

"Jack is that you"? Ella asked.

"Yes sister, it might not look as it but it's me" Jack answered

"what have happened to us?" she asked clearly scared.

" I do believe Frank changed us somehow into these killing-machines, why I don't know. But we'll have to live whit it until we can make him change us back if it is even possible" Jack said.

"Hey look at this" Anna said as he jumped into the air, unfortunately the ceiling was to low and she hit her head into it. Both the elder siblings laughed as they saw her hit the ceiling. " stop that" she said embarrassed.

The door at one end of the room opened and in came Frank, Bill and Bull. Bill was carrying three big steaks and Bull a rifle. Frank had something behind his back

"back up against the wall and you'll get some food." Frank said calmly. The three prisoners did as they was told. Bill quickly opened the door first at Annas cage closing it fast after throwing in the meat. Then the same at Ella. As he came up to Jacks cage he opened the door and throw it in but before he could close the gate Jack had darted throwing himself at the gate getting bills arm between . Bill swore loudly but backed up fast as he saw the gate still open. Before Jack could do anything more he felt an electric current go thru his body making him fall to the ground, shaking. Frank had pulled forth a taser gun and fired it at Jack

Ella and Anna roared angrily but the three men only stood there laughing. Bill and Bull soon left to look at Bills wounded arm.

"Nice to see you learn how to use your new body."

"let us out or I will kill you" Jack angrily growled

"To bad I can't understand you it would be interesting knowing what you just said. I can tell you this however, in some days then you know your body better you will be put in a big fence surrounded area where you all three can be together once more." Frank left the room soon after.

"Are you all right brother" Ella asked

"I'll survive" he only answered and lay down on the floor.

"Are we suppose to eat raw meat" Ella asked whit disgust in her tone.

" I killed and ate a rat before you awoke" Jack simply said.

"Are you serious?" Anna shouted now she was really disgusted.

" It was pretty good, you should try it some time", he answered.

" I doubt it" Anna said and lay down as far away from the meat piece. Ella did the same.

As Jack felt hunger crawl up on him he stood up, went over to the meat and ripped pieces that he ate. The action made the girls only more disgusted.

" Really good" he only said and lay down again, he was soon asleep.

The girls lay there feeling hungry trying to sleep but found they couldn't. Several hour later almost simultaneously they got up and ate the meat enjoying the taste.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning as he herd cries for help coming from the next room. Jacks instincts told him to help the one in need who ever it was. It made him jump at the fence trying to get out. He did it twice more before he gave up and started to go back and forth in his cage looking at the door. Soon it opened and in stepped Bill and Bull. Between them there was a raptor leaded in a dog catchers pole around the neck and a bag over it's head.

"I told you we should have sedated her" Bull said as the raptor nearly broke lose. They lead her up to the cage next to Jack and they both went in. as they took away the sack from her face she made bill fall to the ground, but before she could bit in him she fell to the ground whit a taser in her side. The humans got out fast and closed the door. They still tased her, seeing this Jack throw himself against the fence, frighting the humans on the other side. They stopped torturing her.

"Protective now are we?" Frank asked whit a wide grin on his face.

"Come in here so I can bite that grin from your face" Jack growled, but Frank only laughed as he could not understand what he said.

"Now let me introduce you to your new mate" He said pointing at the new raptor" I do want small dinosaur from you two. You better get to know each other so it will be easier for you when I force you to do it. For your information you and your sisters are not longer technically siblings any longer the nanobots changed your DNA so it isn't close at all, so I might force you onto them as well. Your youngest sister should be mature in 6 month and then I will have three egg makers" Frank said whit evil in his voice. He laughed evilly as he exited the room.

"Over my dead body" Jack roared after him.

As Frank had left Jack inspected the new raptor more closely. She was slightly smaller then him, her color was light brown. She somehow looked nice in his new eyes, Jack quickly shook his head to get the thought out from his head.

"You seemed to understand him, what did he say to you?" the new female asked Jack.

"you mean you could not understand him?" Jack asked.

"no, should I have done that? If I understand right, understanding humans is only a skill the elders of my pack know."

"so you mean to tell us that you are a wild raptor?"Jack asked wide eyed.

"of course, what ells, ain't you?" she asked.

"Well that man that left, he changed us" Jack said unsure if to tell the truth for this new wild raptor.

"Changed you how?" She asked clearly interested

"well... it was not long ago, we three had a different body".

" And what was you before?" she asked carefully.

" We were humans and now we are probably stuck like this" he answered, the she-raptor backed away in surprise.

" I can't imagine how it must feel like being in a new body, don't worry, I will help you get used to your new bodies as fast as we get out of here. So what did he tell you, it didn't seem like nice however.

" I should not tell you, you would not like it." Jack said.

"Tell me, I want to know what made you so angry." she said.

"well... he told me that he was going to force me to mate whit you and maybe whit my sister. I would never do anything like that as long as I have any choice however, I have no Idea how he would force me but I don't wanna know" Jack said whit his head held low, embarrassed and whit his feathers lay flat against his skull.

"how can he be so evil" she shouted angrily

"so how did you end up here anyway?" Jack asked after some time when the she-raptor had calmed down.

"those cowards shot me whit some sort of sleeping drug over a week ago. I have been looked in in a cage on the other side of the complex sens then" She said. "may I ask your names?"

"sure, my name is Jack, next to me are my two sisters Ella and Anna" Jack said and nodded whit his head towards his sisters. "And you?"

"Erola"

"Nice to meet you" they continued talking for some time until the humans came in and gave them food. none of the raptors dared to do anything, knowing the result of doing anything against them again. After the food they all lay down and closed there eyes as there was nothing to do in the cages.

* * *

**A.N : Soon the main story will begin, hopefully I will have something to wright about so it gets longer then the introduction =) **


	3. New Home

**Jurassic park: Life change**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic park.**

**A.N: I'm a little disappointed, no reviews, shall i continue writing or throw it in the trash cane?**

**Well... here is next part, hopefully you will enjoy it, tell me what you think, please.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: New home**

A storm had rolled over Isla Sorna as night started to fall. The rain poured down and soon there was water everywhere. The small river that usually moved dilatory had now turned into a rapid and deadly torrent. Flashes of lighting sometimes lit up the sky. Jack woke up as the thunder was over the compound. He was a little startled before he remembered the past days. Looking around he noticed that hes sisters somehow was still asleep. Erola on the other hand was moving around searching for a comfortable position to lay in. Jack now once awake could not go back to sleep as the storm was overhead. Soon he got annoyed of Erolas constant movement.

"What's the matter?" He finely asked.

"This thing around me neck makes it impossible to find a comfortable position, an on top of that water is coming from the ceiling making everywhere in here all wet. And this noise, how can your sister sleep in it?" she asked getting more frustrated for every word.

"I don't know how it is possible for them to sleep, non of us are heavy sleepers but this is absurd. My only guess would be that the transformation have taken really much out of there bodies." he answered. "dose storms like this happen often here on this island?" He asked to brake the silence between the two that had fallen them. He remembered three other storms that had befallen the survivors this far on there stay.

"quite often" she simply answered. " tell me how was your life was before you crashed onto this Island." She knew already about the past months.

"well... we lived whit our parents until 8 month ago when dad moved to Brazil where he had gotten a good job."

"Job whats that?" Erola asked curiously

"Well it's way for humans to earn there living. I'd guess that you hunt for your food, well humans they work in there jobs and then gets money that they can buy there food."

"I see. Continue please"

"well I lived a quite uneventful life. Mostly I would go to school" he said. "school is a place where humans go to learn things that help them in life" he added as he saw Erolas questioning look. " I mostly used to study, play rugby or being whit friends or my girl friend. None of them is longer possible, not as long as I am here on this island and in this body.

"what's this girl friend thing you talk about" she asked.

" well what system of companionship do you have?"

"we choose a mate for life that we bring up our hatchlings whit. If the partner dies some takes a new mate but most of the time they stay alone." She answerer.

" well, see girlfriend as a pre stage to mates. Human test there love before they chooses to be mates" Jack said.

"was she nice?" she asked

"yeah, she was wonderful and beautiful, but by now she surely is whit some other guy." he said and sighted

"what a whore" she commented but Jack had not heard her, he was far away in his thoughts thinking of his old life.

"whats rugby then" She asked as she noticed jack was back in realty.

"It's a game that humans play to entertain themselves" he said leaving out the fact that most looked as others played and on television due to the fact that he didn't want any more questions. He told her shortly how it was played and she listened clearly interested.

" Sounds fun" Erola said as he finished "maybe you can teach me how to play it."

"i can't see how it would be possible whit this claws."

"you seem like a smart guy, you'll probably find a solution. Nevertheless I'm sorry for your losses" she said and once more tried to find comfortable position but couldn't " damn this thing, damn those humans.

"thanks" Jack quietly said and smiled at her struggle and curse. He once more went back to his thoughts.

* * *

The storm raged on and none of the two could sleep. Whit no warning at all a terrifying roar reached the two raptors, making them stand up, soon there was a loud crack as if the security fence was braking. Electrical hisses could be heard. Shortly after gun shots was herd and once more a roar but this time in agony. The power in the raptors room went out after a loud smash. It went almost totally dark in the room but somehow Jack could see without any big problem. Roars and smashes continued to come from the outside. Whit a little click coming from the electric mechanism holding the gates closed opened up inwards. Jack tilted his head in disbelief, could they escape? The both awake raptors walked out of there respective cages eager to get out of the now foul stench the cages contained after the days of imprisonment and no where to do there "thing" whiteout being close to it afterward.

"Let me help you whit that" jack said as he saw the dog pole hanging on Erolas neck making it hard for her to walk. He walked up to her and whit some difficulty took it of her neck.

"thanks she said and nuzzled him on the neck thankfully. If Jack still could, he would have gotten a little red by the, in his opinion all to friendly act. He didn't comment on it. He quickly entered and moved over to where Ella was sleeping and nuzzled her gently. She didn't wake so he did it again but a little more roughly. This time she woke up and looked frightened around as he heard the roars from the outside.

"get up, we might have the opportunity to flee." Jack said.

Next Jack moved over to where Anna slept. "get up" he said as he nuzzled her.

"just two more minuets mom" she replayed in her sleep.

"Get up" he shouted . Anna bolted up from where she slept. Seeing Jack so close up and still sleepy she bolted away from hem screaming. Soon enough she remembered what had happened and she calmed down. The conflict outside had calmed down but the storm continued on lighting up the area sometimes. The group shortly after moved to the door. Erola tried to open it whit her muzzle but it wouldn't move.

"So much for freedom" She said frustratingly. Anna giggled slightly at her incompetents. Anna knew that Erola wasn't dumb but just hadn't opened a door before. "what?" Erola asked as she noticed Annas reaction.

"allow me" Jack said before Anna could defend herself. He moved over to the door and pulled the handle on the door whit his clawed hand and opened the door allowing the ladies to walk throw. He shortly followed them, the door slammed shut behind them almost getting Jacks tail in between. "That would have hurt" he said as he noticed what could have happened to his tail, non of the girls heard him as they was to busy trying to find the exit.

"hey, let's stick together" he said as he saw the girls going in different directions to eager to get out in the free. Erola lowered her head in submission. Jack was stunned by the act. "Way are you doing that?" he asked.

" because in my culture the strong and wise are the ones that are highest in the hierarchical stairs. Often the strongest male is the alpha in a pack, and as you are the only male in this group we are in now. You are my alpha until I get back to my real pack." Erola answered.

"okay boss" Anna said fooling around. "Where to?"

"do you know where to go, Erola? He asked ignoring Annas fun making of him.

" not really, this place is huge, and as I got here I have had a thing over my head when they moved me. But I would guess it is this way, because the air smells clearer somehow. She was standing in an hallway and close by there was two more that looked almost identical. Long hallways whit doors at the sides. At the ends was double doors leading to, for them the unknown.

"incredible" Ella said as she sniffed the air. "These new noses are truly useful."

the group moved down the hallway and soon found a emergency exit. Jack opened it and walked out. He froze as he saw what was waiting on him.

* * *

It was pouring down from the sky but it was not that that had frozen him. They had entered the courtyard 60 meters from the main entrance. The fence was a mess on the ground. Standing before and staring at the now crunched main entrance was a big dinosaur, bigger then he had ever seen, it was a spinosaur. Jack could smell the blood coming from different bullet holes in its body, it edged him but his instincts told him that the target was way to big.

"hey watch it" Anna yelled as she walked into Jack. The spinosaur turned around to investigate the sound and spotted the raptors. It let out a loud roar but stud still.

"run" Jack shouted as he saw the spino turning around. The raptors started running but the spino was in close pursuit. The raptors quickly made it to the tree line hoping that the spino was to big to follow but they was wrong, the beast easily followed them thru the light trees. The big predator was closing in.

As they run thru a small clearing jack shouted, "run and hide, I'll try and get him to follow me" the girls did as they had been told and Jack continued onwards over the clearing the hunter, followed him as planed. Jack was astonished how fast his new body could run and wanted to try it out but his thoughts was interrupted as a loud snap sounded from behind him, looking back for a second he noticed that the spinosaur had been really close in getting his tail. Jack jumped over a large fallen tree, the pursuer only missing his back whit a inch. _This was to close _he thought. As the spinosaur was about to bite down on him jack dodged to the right, the spinosaur that had missed tried to follow the sudden turn but was to big and clumsy, the dino was falling to the ground sliding into some trees. Soon it was back up and followed it's pray. Jack was running as fast as he could and his hart was pumping fast. Looking back he saw the predator a little behind him but closing in. he looked for a hiding place but found non that he could use undetected. Suddenly the deadly stream came within sight. _Now what?_ He thought looking for an escape. The stream was moving rapidly, not even the spinosaur would be able to stand in it. It was to wide to jump over. Jack started running alongside it looking for a way over. He saw large rocks laying in the water and took his chance he leaped of and landed on one of the rocks, it was slippery but whit a lot of luck he did not fall into the deadly water. He quickly jumped to the next one making him out of reach from the predator. It let out a roar in defeat and stayed staring at him. It was still to far for Jack to jump the rest way over. He could do nothing but stand there hoping that the spino would get bored and leave. Unfortunately it stood there waiting for something. Jack suddenly saw what it was it was waiting for, the water level was rising and soon the rock would be under water, the rain falling on his back did not bother him. His scaly body protected him and made it slide of his body, but if it did not stop soon he would have to jump into the water or jump back and get eaten. He looked up stream hoping for a miracle.

He suddenly saw a log closing in on his position, and it looked like it would pass him on the right side. He saw is chance and leaped onto it, he lost his balance but managed to keep on to it by digging his claws into the bark. After gaining his balance back he moved over to the edge. As he got ready to jump once more the log hit something and it got him flying into the water. He fought the water masses but it was pointless. He quickly drifted away. As the spinosaur saw this he turned around and left into the forest.

* * *

"Hey Jack, wake up, wake up!" a female voice shouted.

" are you hurt brother" another female voice was heard. Jack slowly opened his eyes he looked around and saw three female raptors staring back at him. He was laying in white sand at a beach, the sun was shining, it was a beautiful day.

" I think I'm good sister" he said and looked up at Anna. "Mother what happened I have a really bad headache" he said as he looked at Ella. The females all looked really confused looking slightly at each other.

"do you not remember?" Erola asked "and way are you calling Ella your mother?"

"Because she is and no" Erola looked at Ella who shook her head.

" so you do not remember your heroic act that ended in you falling into the stream, we followed your hopeless ride downstream and found you here on the beach. Jack only shook his head to Erolas question

"who are you? You are really beautiful. The most beautiful creature I seen." he suddenly said. The question throwing her off guard " Can we go hunting I'm starving" Jack said before she could answer.

"sure" Erola only said unsure of what to say. Jack jumped up childishly and nuzzled Erola in appreciation, he started jumping around the group in excitement.

"What's wrong whit him?" Erola whispered," I haven't known him for long but this can't be neutral, can it? He is acting like a overgrown hatchling.

" your right, this isn't like him" Ella whispered back " I think he has hit his head and now he have some sort of amnesia."

"how do we get him back"

"do we want to? This is so funny" Anna said as she almost laughed at Jacks childish acts.

"I don't really know" Ella said ignoring Anna. " a new hit to the head could help but it could also kill him. For now I think best would be to hope it will go over in due time", "how unpleasant it might bee. She added as she saw Jack urinate against a tree close by, she quickly looked away. "let's go and hunt. I feel quite hungry" the group of the three female walked in to the jungle, Jack was dancing around them. After 10 minuets of walking he suddenly froze, listening, not far away bushes was moving. He made his muscles ready and leaped towards it. He jumped over it and put his teeth into a Compsognathus, another one hissed at him as he killed it's comrade. Jack quickly dropped his kill and killed the other one whit a fast bite. He walked back to where the group had stopped as he had disappeared. He went over to where Erola was standing and dropped his two kills in front of her. "For you" he said

"do I mean so much to you?" Erola asked whit a bit concerned in her voice.

"more, you are my life" he answered

"but we just meet"

"ow, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it will not happen again" Jack said and walked away whit his head held low. He stopped some way away from the group but in sight.

"what did he just do? Ella asked confused.

"He showed his attachment to me, I do not want to go in closer in to it" Erola said.

" so cute" Anna said but didn't say anything more as she saw Erolas glare.

"let's move on."

"Everyone know what they should do?" Erola asked as she had told them of the hunting plan they was going to use. Everyone nodded. They were going to use a 2 groups sneak/scare technique. Ella and Anna was going to sneak to the other side of a herd of Muttaburrasaurus and scare them to hell, hopefully the herd would come running towards where Jack and Erola would hide and wait for the dinosaurs to come to them, then when they would be close they would attack and kill a smaller animal that they would eat. Ella and Anna was already on there way and was closing in on there destination. The plain they was on was the same as the one the group of survivors had crossed but this time farther south. Jack and Erola was now waiting for the pray to come to them. There was meany raptor cries and roars and the herd was of towards there location. One of the Muttaburrasauruses was running strait to where Jack was laying, waiting. The creature was almost at him as he jumped up and biting down the throat and putting his killing claw deep into it's chest, he was handing there whit blood spouting out from the now open wound in the throat. He was in a bad position and noticed it soon, he could not jump of whiteout risking being mashed and if he stayed there he would be mashed as the animal fell dead. The creature was already dead it did not just know it yet. Jack jumped of the best he could as he felt his body starting to fall. Unfortunately he forgot to loosen his killing claws resulting in him falling to the ground at the same time as the dinosaur some feet in front of it, he landed whit hes head first and everything went black.

* * *

"Get up now, get up Jack, get the fucking up now, please Jack get up" Erolas frightened voice echoed in Jacks head. Her voice faded as a terrifying roar came from close by.

Where em I? He said. He felt the earth shake beneath him. Coming to his senses he jumped up and saw a tyrannosaurus closing in. he started running in the opposite direction but almost immediately fell to the ground as his legs didn't carry him. He got up on hes clawed feet and started a swaying walk away from the carcase, there was no way he would get away from the rex that was running towards him. Suddenly Erola was there trying to help him getting away faster. A victorious roar was heard from the rex before it started digging in to the carcase. Jack and Erola was easy targets but somehow it didn't bother to chase them down.

"Are you okey?" Erola asked as they had entered the dense jungle.

"I think so" jack said, he was walking normally now again.

"what's happened here, last I remember I was chased by a spinosaur and then I fell...into the water and the next thing I know I wake up all bloody and chased by a t-rex. Jack said. He froze, "where is Ella and Anna, please don't tell me they got eaten by the spinsaur."

"I'm sorry Jack but..." she said and lowered her head making Jack whimper in sorrow. "...they are right behind you" Jack quickly turned around and hes futures shined up as he saw them.

"are you saying you can't remember as you tried to seduce Erola?" Anna asked whit a grin on her face.

" no, what did I do?"

"you'll have to ask her"

" I just remembered I got some food from your kill."Ella said after dropping the big meat piece she had carryed in her mouth. "Me and Anna got our fill before the t-rex showed but Elora was busy seeing to you."

"do you want some" jack asked Elora "it the less I can do for you for waking me up"

"I'm fine you eat up. I had two Compsognathus earlier"

"you had?, where did you get them from?" Jack asked.

"you gave em to me"

"I did?"

"yes"

"what more did I do?"

"nothing important really" Elora said clearly not wanted to tell what he had done.

"It didn't seem as noting to me" Anna said whit a grin on her face.

" don't tell me I tried to make you have sex whit me" Jack asked embarrassed

"gods no, how can you think something like that" she said laughing "I assure you, It was nothing important that we need to talk about right now. Just leave it"

"so do you have a plan on what to do now" Jack said a lot relaxed, he started eating his meat whit a good appetite.

"I want to go to my old pack, maybe I can get you in into the pack, if that is so I should tell you about our culture, maybe it should do it anyway now that you are probably stuck out here in the jungle."

"we'll follow you, at least for now then" Jack said. "tell us about the ranking system you told us about some time ago."

"Let's start moving first, it will take about 3 hours to walk to our destination." she said "In a pack there is a strict order that everyone in the pack needs to follow, the leader of the pack is called alpha male, he sort of rule the pack whit his mate, the alpha female. Then there is the beta position that contains two pairs and rule in the absence of the alpha pair. There are some more ranks but that's the two most important positions, the important thing is that you have to do almost everything that the ones that have higher rank tells you to do or you'll have to face the consequence. Also the higher rank always eat first, often everyone get a piece but when smaller animals are killed lower ranked members can be left whiteout anything. Understood?" she said, the last seriously. The rest nodded.

"what about mating rituals?" Anna asked curiously after some time. The rest stared at her "What? I might as well be ready for it, as we are stuck here, I at least want to make the best of the situation and if that contains taking a mate, then best being prepared right`?". Ella shook her head.

" First the Female and male will show affection to each other. Then the male will try to impress the female in different ways, it can be show by courage, strength, ability to get food or something ells that is impressing.

"so it was that Jack was doing, showing his skill in getting food" Anna said in a teasing tone.

"yes, he was trying to impress me"

"did it work"

"If you think about that he only have been a raptor for some days, then it was impressing but mostly it is bigger targets.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" Jack said "I was not really in me senses sort of speak"

"don't worry I sort of enjoyed the attention but I think we need to know each other before you do something like that again." Jack looked a little more relaxed. "Let's continue, then at the mating season there is almost always someone that will try and fight the male over the female, strength wins over the others and the female have to mate whit the victorious raptor even if she don't want to.

"so your saying that in the end all the impressing and feelings don't matter and that the male is the one that is in charge?"

"yeah, the female often fights for her right and it can end in deep wounds on both parties." Anna wasn't happy at the answer "then the couple will build a nest even if they have one already, that can contain them and eggs. After that you have to imagine yourself what happens." They all knew what she meant. "during those fights there are curtain rules, the most important ones is no killing and no using our killing claw. If you use the killing claw it often leads to the death of the victim. The attacker on the other hand will either be killed as well or be banished, depends on the alpha. You can also fight others in the pack for a higher rank, same rules. She continued telling them things of smaller significances as they walked west.

* * *

"strange, I would have guessed that our approach would have been noticed by now, at least this close to the nests" Erola said as she felt really familiar."you would think so because the wind is blowing strait to the nesting area and they unusually have regular patrols ." They walked five more minuets, entering the nesting area. The sight was horrifying everywhere lay broken egg shells, skeletal remains of the hatchlings lay here and there some still in there broken eggs. carcases of adults was also present and the smell of death lay in the air. Some was half eaten and the smell of rotten meat was overwhelming. Jack felt like vomiting but couldn't manage. At his left side he found Anna doing just that. Suddenly he noticed that Erola no longer was at hes side. He stared searching, after a long time he found her laying on the jungle floor, whimpering slightly, he guessed that if she could she would be crying.

"I'm sorry about your loss" Jack said trying to comfort her. She didn't answer. Jack lay down close by, staring at her beautiful body. "_what now?" _he thought. They lay there for at least half an hour before Anna and Ella found them. Two eyes was staring at the group.

Whit a roar a allosaurus jumped out from behind a large bush. Jack hissed at the enemy and stud up, Erola didn't even move a muscle.

"we need to protect her" jack said to his sisters " try and flank him and hopefully we will hurt him enough so he will leave us alone. Anna was to small to deal any serious damage at all but Ella could deal some if she got the chance. The three hissed at it all the time trying to scare it away. Jacks two sisters flanked the beast and was ready to attack as fast they got the chance. The allosaurus tried to bite down on jack but he avoided the bite by jumping to the side at the right time, before it could prepare itself Jack jumped onto its head putting his killing claw into it's skin. A agonizing roar came from the allosaurus as one of hes claws punctured one of it's eyes, it shook it's head violently making Jack fly throw the air and landing hard against a tree. The roar had made Erola to come to her scenes and she was now standing seeing the allosaurus preparing to bite Jack there were he was laying. She saw the sisters unsure of what to do.

"jump onto his back now" she yelled before she did it herself. She was soon followed by Anna and Ella. They all bite and ripped at the allosaurus leaving deep wounds after them, the dinosaur recognized defeat and started running away. The girls quickly jumped of and hissed after it as it run away leaving a clear blood trail after it, it would survive but it was badly hurt, losing an eye.

Elora run to jacks body and nuzzled him, he was alive.

"Jack's angels to the rescue" he said as he felt her contact. Anna and Ella laughed slightly at the comment.

"what did you say" Erola asked

"nothing"

"we should move if it comes back" Ella said before anyone could say anything more. Jack stood up whit some help from Erola.

"what way?" he asked

"I know a place that is quite secure" Erola said.

"lead the way" Erola started walking East and Jack limped after whit some help from Ella, Anna was laughing at Jacks limping but soon quieted down as she herd a roar in the distance.

* * *

"The place" that Erola showed the group was perfect. An medium sized area whit some trees in was suraounded bu high rocks, protecting them from large predators, three narrow passes leaded up to the area one west and two north. The entrances was quite hard to spot and from the outside. In a cliff wall to the north was a small cave that would protect them from rain even if they didn't need it . The walls around the area would protect them from the wind, that might make it hard if it was realy worm outside but the cave would probably be cold even at the hottest days, jack didn't even know how he would react to the could or worm. The only problem was that you never knew if something would lurk outside waiting for them to exit.

"how did you found this place?" Ella asked after inspecting the area.

"I was here once whit a friend, he accidentally found this place when we were playing, it have been our secret sens then. " Erola answered in a sad voice.

"what should we do now?" Anna asked

"we should build nests to ourselves that we can sleep in, if you do it right they are quite comfortable. " Erola said

"how do we do a nest then?" Anna asked

"first you'll have to gather branches and leaves. Them you have to form the size you want making it stable whit mud and then place lot's of leaves for comfort." It took them two hours to build there nests everyone was exhausted. They all lay down in there respective nests and closed there eyes. Jack noticed that Erola whimper herself to sleep and soon he followed into the dream world.

Even if they did not know it yet, they had started a new life and had a new home.

* * *

**A.N: I don't know how long it will take to update next time, probably long, haven't came up whit something yet, we'll see**


	4. The humans

**Jurassic park: Life change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic park.**

**A.N: Sorry for not updating earlier, I have had a lot to do and many places to be. hopefully you will enjoy it. next part might take some time to get up but i will do my best, lots of test coming up... many thanks to M.E.R.C. Inc. for reviewing, I'm thankful.**

**If you have any suggestions on what i should contain in this story, give me a privet message and i will think about it.  
**

**Chapter 4: the humans**

* * *

Three weeks had passed sense they had found there new home. Jacks wounds, he had gained in his misfortunes, had healed unusually fast. After a lot of "meditating", he thought that the only solution was that his nanobots was still active, but for how long, and what would happen when they wasn't? The siblings had had a lot of time to adapt to there new bodies and had started thriving. They had no problem moving there bodies gracefully. The tail made it really easy to run, as it steadied up the moving body. Jack enjoyed running as the wind passed his scaled body, the powerful legs making him run faster and longer then ever before. Physically his body was better in all ways, the only problem, he figured was that he would have problems using various tools or speaking to humans, as he could only make different sounds that no human could understand, but did he want to or need to? The freedom, lack of big responsibility was something he had always wanted, but in the "real world" that was almost impossible to get. Sure he missed his friends and parents, but as he would have moved from home he would have lost contact whit many of his friends anyhow. He was, what he knew stuck as a raptor and should do the best of the situation right? His new life wasn't that horrible after all, he had a new home now and his own small pack including his dear sisters. Jack and Erola had grown quite fond of each other over the passed weeks and talked allot, about different things. Jacks sisters had had a harder time then him in accepting there fate, but after some time they left it behind themselves. The group had found a little creek not to far from there new home, fresh water pouring, quenching any thirst.

Jack woke up from his mid day sleep in the parching sun, he knew that he wasn't a cold blooded blooded creature and therefor didn't need it but it felt really nice laying in the sun, warming his scales. Looking around himself he found his sisters and Erola doing the same, but still half asleep. Feeling hungry, as he hadn't eaten anything, earliest yesterday, he got up and carefully and quiet moved out from there home, out in the surrounding jungle, and to a 3 day old carcass . Flies was all over the now dead and rotten Edmontosaurs. He quickly made the discovery that it no longer was eatable, for humans it was log gone it's "best before" date. The worm climate made it impossible to keep it good for a longer time, but as he had discovered early on his stomach could handle "old" meat a lot beater then before. _What a wastage._ He thought and started heading back towards the nests. As he began his slow run he suddenly stopped as he heard distant fuzzing sounds entering the Island from the east, after a lot of thinking he connected the sound whit a helicopter. _Humans here? I have to investigate, but first, I have to eat. _He thought and was of again thru the dense jungle.

---

"Anna get up now" Jack shouted as he tried to get her up for the forth time. Erola had gotten up at the first time he had said to the girls to get up, he was the boss after all. Ella had got up after the second attempt, complaining about how nice it was to lay there but soon got up as she felt her own hunger. Anna lazy as she was, stayed sun bathing, mostly because she wanted to annoy Jack. But now the forth time she knew it was enough. She quickly got up and bowed her head instinctively in submission, the siblings had started responded by instincts more and more and it annoyed them a little. Whiteout any delay the group was of towards the big plain in the east.

They had chosen a target and was now started approaching the Pachycephalosaurus. They had to take it by surprise or anyone of them could brake every bone in his body, the headbutt could leave them incapable to move. The Pachycephalosaurus had wandered of from the main group of animals and it would be dead before any help could arrive, they would probably not even notice the attack, as it was hard to spot them in the high grass. Before it could even react it was pinned down on the ground by Erola , bleeding really bad, it's throat was badly wounded making it impossible calling for help. Ella and Anna still not used to the fact that they had to kill other creature shrugged back in the merciless slaughter. Erola backed away from the kill bowing her head in respect to Jack, ho knew what she was waiting at, even if he didn't like it. Soon he dug in to the dead body shortly followed by the rest. They enjoyed there feast.

"hey listen, doesn't that sound like..." Anna suddenly said as she heard something.

"...cars" Ella finished. They all looked around and soon enough jeeps and motorcycles entered the field. They made the herbivores panic and they started running in the groups direction.

"we better get out of here" Jack said as he saw many of the herbivores being captured. The group run out from the high grass towards the jungle and towards there home. Before entering the woods they had to cross a part whit shorter grass.

"Hey look there! Raptors! Shoot them down." Jack heard someone yell before he saw the girls entering the woods, shortly after he felt a sharp pain in his back. Looking at his back he saw a dart sticking out from it. He felt sleepy and stumbled around before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Slowly Jack woke up, he found himself in a small cage. It had started to darken around him, so he guessed he had been out for about five hours. Looking around he noticed that he was in a camp whit lots of tents everywhere, close by there was a lot of other cages in various sizes containing different dinosaurs. In the distance he heard a baby t-rex calling for help. Jack tried to get out but soon gave up. Some men was sitting a few meters away laughing at him slightly.

"You can try to escape but it will not work" a man said as he walked up on the cage and stopped in front of it. He had a shirt on and a west over it, short hair and unshaven face. He had a wide grin on his face, that irritated jack allot. "you don't look that intimidating" he said. Whit a loud hiss Jack launched himself against the bars, making the man in front of him fall to his ass. His comrades laughed furiously were they were sitting. The man cursed loudly in Swedish and pulled forth a electric rod, he electrocuted Jack in the side making him whimper quietly. He started laughing loudly.

"let me out of here and we'll see who laughs last" Jack growled at him. The man continued laughing as he left Jacks sight. Soon enough the rest left the area talking about some presentations. Soon he could hear only one man talking, making his presentation.

Jacks attention changed as he heard pins being pulled out from the locks of the other cages. Looking towards that direction he saw a girl and a man releasing all the dinosaurs. The girl made progress towards his cage, but as she saw what was in his cage she walked past it towards the next. Jack whimpered a little as he saw her move past him. She slowly took some steps back and stopped in front of his cage.

"I'm going to regret this" she said Jack shook his head as he couldn't say anything she would understand.

"can you understand me?" she asked confused after stepping back slightly in surprise. Jack nodded eagerly.

"I don't know way I'm going to ask this" she said for herself "If I release you, do you promise not to hurt me?" Jack nodded again. Whit some hesitation she opened the cage door and quickly stepped back from it, praying to god, that the raptor wouldn't attack her. Jack slowly moved out from his cage, trying to not make any aggressive movements that might frighten his rescuer. He slowly moved up to her side and nuzzled her on the chin. He turned around fast and made a run towards the jungle, behind him he left a confused, slightly scared and puzzled girl. As he entered the forest he heard loud explosions behind him as the dinosaurs rampaged thru the camp.

After leaving the camp, jack had no idea where he was, he had never been where he now was. Even if he could see much better now in the dark then before the transformation, he could not find any resemblance to any familiar places. The bushes to his right suddenly started moving, Jack prepared himself for the worst. Out from the bush stepped Anna, jack started his attack but, abandoned his attack as he saw who it was.

"I found him" She yelled as she saw him, ignoring his abandoned attack, that Jack tried to mask, but failed. More rustle came to his attention and soon Ella and Erola entered his sight.

"we have been so worried" Ella said as she came up to him and nuzzled him friendly. "why do you always have to get into troubles?"

"it's nice to see you to" he replayed. "Where are we?"

"about half a day from our home" Erola said.

"then we should stay here, somewhere and then at dawn move back home."Jack said.

"I think I found a spot" Anna said and left into the jungle, soon the rest followed.

---------------

That night it rained hard, the soil become all muddy. Jack was unable to sleep, feeling the rain against his scale, usually he would be worried about catching a cold, but the rain was warm and his scales protected him, as the drops, slid of him. In the distant he heard roars from a tyrannosaurus, making him stand up whit a start. He soon slowly lay down again against his sisters bodies, keeping as much of there body heat together. Erola was laying a few meters away, she had refused to join them as jack had asked her, saying it was not neutral sleeping whit anyone expect there mother as young or there mate as old. Once more he stood up as an explosion was heard from the jungle. He stood there thinking for some time, thinking about what to do next. Anna moved a little in her sleep, missing Jacks worm body. Jack quickly, but carefully lay back down, nit wishing to wake her up. He lay there awake, keeping a watchful eye on his surrounding, guarding his pack from any harm. It wasn't before it had stopped raining and the sun started raising in the distance, that he had decided what to do next.

"are you insane?" Ella shouted as jack had told them his plans. "we'll all end up captured"

"you don't have to join, I will only show myself if it is needed." Jack said.

"of course we will join you" Erola said a little upset. Jack had decided to search for the human that had help him escape, and see to it that she got of the island safe, that was the least he could do to repay her.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Ella said

"don't worry, we will be well hidden, they will not even know we are there," Jack said and started running towards where he had last seen her, hoping the rain hadn't destroyed all trace after her. They had no problems finding her scent as they accidentally stumbled over a fresh source and a lot of foot prints in the still muddy ground. They followed the trail and heard the noisy humans before they saw them, or even smelled them. They stayed in the shadows of a tree, behind some bushes, spying on the humans. They had stopped for a brake. To Jacks despair, his savior had joined up whit his captious, making him angry. But still he kept his goal set, he would protect her. He saw the man that had electrocuted him leaving the main group, jack started stalking him, followed by the girls. Looked at him trying to electrocute a Compsognathus, but missing all the time, it soon disappeared into the surrounding jungle. The man started walking again.

"Carter!,Carter! Hey where are you! I got turned around in here!" he shouted, not getting an answer."o shit" he said as he realized he was compliantly lost. "hey Carter, let me her from you!"

as he walked around he suddenly stepped where there was no ground. He fell down a slope, rolling most of the way. The group started running trying to get down to where he was laying. As they tried to get down, screams filled the air, they picked up the pace, but there was no safe way down in sight. Curses in Swedish came from below. Finely the group found a way down. The sight meeting them was not pleasant, the man was being eaten alive by Compsognathuses, in the small river, water was no longer flow, but blood. Even if Jack wanted the man to suffer, this was no way to die. He felt sorry for the man but there was nothing he could do. They started walking back towards the main human convoy. The humans had already started moving, obviously not knowing of there missing comrade.

Unknowingly that they where followed the human group continued there walking. Erola stopped suddenly, sniffing the air.

"we should not go any further in this direction" she said, whit a little fear in her voice.

"way not" Jack asked

"here on my old packs rivals territory starts, they are merciless killers, and would kill anything threatening there territory for the fun of it. Jack stopped for some time, thinking.

"you can turn back if you want to, but I will continue, even if it is dumb." he continued on, and contradictorily Erola and his siblings followed. The humans continued there walk until it started darken, three men started walking back the same way they had come, almost seeing the raptors as they passed there hiding place. Soon all the humans was sleeping shortly followed by the raptors some way away from the human group.

Human screams filled the area, waking up anything that was sleeping, including the raptors. The screams followed by t-rex roars.

"oh, come on we are sleeping here" jack said, but was up on his legs fast. Followed by his members he started running towards the human encampment. They found the area deserted. They followed the screaming and almost stumbled over a dead man laying in a big footprint. Continuing they saw a female t-rex having it's head in a waterfall, screams coming from inside.

"Snake!" a man yelled and run out from the waterfall covered cave. That he shouldn't have done. The t-rex quickly bit down on the man ending his life. Blood started streaming down the waterfall. It prepared to stick it's head into the waterfall again, but before it could do that, jack let out a roar, making the t-rex turn around and charge them. The raptors quickly ran into the forest, whit the t-rex in close pursuit. The t-rex tried to bite down into Annas back but as it did, Anna ran between to trees . The rex to big got stuck between them, it soon got away and prepared to continue it's pursuit. Unfortunately for it there was no target to follow, the raptors was nowhere to bee seen.

"Did you see that, it was so close, I could feel it's breathing on my back." Anna said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I told you that something terrible would happen" Ella said.

"that's nothing, sister, that happens almost all the time, remember?"

"yeah, but still"

"now, where did those humans go?"

"let's go up on this hill and look around" Anna said. The group set of upwards. Arriving on the top the overlooked a big field, covered by high grass. In the middle of the field humans was running towards a human structure.

"look, what's that" ella asked as she saw something advancing the humans from all sides.

"raptors" Erola simply said as she saw a raptor head sticking up from the grass, quickly disappearing again. Soon the massacre started. One by one the humans was picked out starting at the end. The humans, in panic did not notice as there friends was killed. Suddenly two raptors took out the two humans leading the way and wild panic spread thru the humans. they starting to fire there rifles, hitting noting and running in all directions making it even easier for the raptors to pick them of. Some humans survived the ambush, running back to where they had came from. The attacking raptors finished there meals, and left the area. Jack didn't see his savior by the attacked and had his hopes up. Suddenly a group of 4 humans entered the field. Two men, one child and, and, his savior! He saw as they crossed the field, leaving into the forest on the other side. To Jacks horror, three raptors stalked them slowly. Whiteout further notice Jack started running towards the compound.

As jack entered the compound area he looked around. He saw one of the raptors dead, speared by poles on several places. The girl, his savior was upon a roof. A raptor was waiting for her to fall and a second was standing on the same rood as her, trying to get close. The girls started pulling the roofs tiles making them all slide down from the roof. The raptor slide down as well, falling on it's comrade. Unfortunately the girl fell down as well. Jack started running towards them crossing the distance within seconds. He stepped between the raptors and the girl shielding her from the raptors.

"step aside" one of them commanded

"No!" jack said.

"who the hell do you think you are" the same raptor asked.

"that's not your business, no that I will not let you hurt this human". Suddenly Erola entered the area. And stood besides Jack. The human was still there but had backed away some.

"Mindi, You take the female, I'll deal whit the male" the raptor said.

Erola and Mindi started circulating etch other and Jack and the other raptor, male did the same. Jack saw as the male raptor prepared to attack, it was to obvious. It raised it's killing claw and whit incredible speed run towards jack. If he wouldn't have been prepared it would have been to late but jack jumped aside and jumped upon the raptor. Making deep scratches into it's body. The raptor rolled around, making Jack fall of. It was soon up and scratched jack on the side, before he could get out of reach. They once more started circulating etch other. This time it was Jack that attacked. He run whiteout any warning towards the raptor, catching him off guard. Jack felt his killing claw perching the hide of the raptor, puncturing vital organs. It fell soon dead. Seeing this the female raptor made a run for it and was soon out of sight. Looking on Erola she had some cuts on her side.

"Are you okey?" Jack asked worried.

"I'll be fine, nice fighting, you should be proud, anyone would like having you as mate. Jack looked away in embarrassment, accidentally fixing his eyes on the human, that was still looking at him, looking puzzled, but shaking in fright.

"thank you" she finely said. "may I touch you?" jack lowered his head in approval. She slowly unsure walked up to him and touched his side, "you are all warm, I thought raptors was cold blooded, I'm thankful that you saves me." all preoccupied in the moment they didn't notice the chopper that had entered the area. Suddenly Jack felt a stick in his side. Looking he saw a dart in his side, next to him Erola had the same.

"no!" the human yelled as she saw what had happen, she ripped the darts out of the raptors, but the drug had already entered there system. Soon the both raptors was sleeping.

* * *

**A.N: a cliffhanger. don't personally like them but i felt like updating and had no more time writing. therefore the cliffhanger. as always: review please. hopefully you did recognize it and might guess what will happen next.  
**


End file.
